The Nighten Gale's Story
by Let's Play Funeral
Summary: Hinata's life was perfect up until three weeks ago when she met Itachi Uchiha .Now her world's falling apart. Now she's torn between two guys and they're brothers for heavens sake! What could be worse? Now she must chose between them before a fight starts
1. Introductions

**I do not Naruto.**

~*~*~ Hinata's view~*~*~

Three weeks ago, if you would've asked me if I was okay with my life, I would've told you I wouldn't change a thing.

But the key words in that previous sentence is three weeks ago, three weeks ago.

I had friends still, My father was begining acknowledge me.... I had a boyfriend.

His name was Sasuke, yes the infamous Uchiha Sasuke.

He said he loved me, and my world was perfect, until everything began to fall apart.

But I can't give everything away can I?  
What would a story be without an order?

My story must be told properly , it must have a beginning , a middle and an end.

In that order.

No picking ahead to try to get an idea of how this ends, no that wouldn't work, because then you would miss all of the little things.

~*~*~ Three weeks ago~*~*~

_Breathe for tomorrow , because there's no more hope left for today...._

_Breathe for love tomorrow.... Because maybe there's another way..._

I hit the off button on my alarm clock, I glared at the lit up screen that held the evil numbers that meant it was time to get up and get ready for school.

I groaned as I pulled my feet out from under the covers, I hit the on switch on my stereo, instantly it started blaring slip knot.

I went over to my closet and pulled back the door, I flipped through band tees, striped hoodies and sweaters and t shirts, safety pin skirts, lace cami's and skinny jeans.

The occasional t.r.i.p.p design would come up....

I pulled out a dress from the back....

It was a pixxie style dress, with unequal ends a v neck and spagetti straps, it had a tight bodice and flowed at the waist....

And I grabbed my favorite pair of converses.

I quickly changed and sat at my vanity table.... I plugged in my straightener, and I rummaged through my eyeliner case.....

Pinks, purples, blues,greens, grays, silvers, whites...... Black .

I plucked out my favorite black eyeliner....

Slowly, carefully, I applied it to my bottom eye, I dug in a drawer for mascara and put some on.....

I smeared the corners of my slanted eyes with white eyeshadow...

And looked at myself in the mirror.... Yeah it will have to do I thought,, I carefully straightened my hair before yanking the cord out of the wall.

I grabbed my black veil brides backpack of my night table and prayed I wasn't forgeting anything.

I stuffed my cell into a side pocket and pulled t over an arm,

Today was definably a lazy day.

~*~*~ At school ~*~*~.

First period past in a blur, and before I knew it I was in the cafeteria for lunch, I searched for my usual spot, I always sat with Sasuke, but today a boy who looked like him , but had long hair ...... Was in my spot....

I put my backpack on the seat next to him.

" Your in my spot."

He looked at me with those onyx eyes, and that's when something happened.... I felt something.....

but what?


	2. Sasukes secret

**I do not Naruto.  
**

I tilted my head to get a better look,

he cleared his throat, My name is Itachi, I am Sasuke's elder brother.

I sat next to him, with my backpack set firmly between us....

My name is Hyuuga Hinata.......

He nodded, my little brother was correct, you are very beautiful...

He bowed his head politely, My apologies for taking your seat, and I regret having to inform you.... But Sasuke is going to be in America with our father.

I turned away, trying not to let him see the tear's building up in my eyes.

"Why didn't he say goodbye?"

I prayed Itachi wouldn't hear the emotion strain in my voice.....

" Because, he doesn't love you."

I glared at the arrogant man before me.

"His going to see a girl name Sakura Haruno." He said bluntly.

I turned away..... and said ,

"I don't believe you."

He smirked, he pulled out his backpack from under the table.....

And put before me , all the evidence I'd ever need to prove, Sasuke was a lying cheating bastard.

Itachi had pictures of Sasuke kissing a pink haired woman.....

There's no way the pictures were old, They all showed Sasuke's latest piercing....

That's when the truth hit me....

Itachi wasn't lying.

I looked at the man before me....

"Why are you showing me these? What's in it for you?"  
Itachi smiled, I want to make my brother realize he has someone worth being faithful too.

"I want your revenge."

For the first time that day, I smiled.


	3. Sirens

**I do not Naruto.  
**

I was torn, how could Sasuke do such a thing.

In my chest, I could feel my heart breaking....

No matter how much I had not wanted to do it....

No matter how much I tried to not....

I fainted in to the arms of a total stranger.

~*~*~ Itachi's view~*~*~*~

Never did I imagine her reacting this way,she had fainted in to my arms...

It felt good but terrible at the same time because of the circumstances.

_What do I do?!_

I pulled out my cell and dialed 911...

~*~

It didn't take long for me to hear sirens,

The medics came in and took her away, one turned to me and asked if I was her boyfriend...

I said something like that...

The medic nodded, follow me.

I followed the medic to the ambulance and climbed in when he motioned for me too.

The medic on the inside looked at me with a small smile.

"She going to be alright, calm down ."

I looked at the female medic...

" I hope so."


	4. oh lala cheater cheater revenge is sweet

**I do not Naruto.**

**In Sasuke's view.**

In the Lotus hotel in Las Vegas, if you listened very carefully on the 13th floor, you could hear moaning and screams,

in room 666 resides Uchiha Sasuke and his secret, well not so secret mistress Haruno Sakura.

Inside,

Sasuke and Sakura were at it again.....

I wonder if he realizes Sakura will eventually get pregnant?

Suddenly the ringing of a phone interrupted the entire thing...

I untangled myself from Sakura with disgust and answered my phone.

"Uchiha speaking."  
"It's Itachi Sasuke, Hinata's in the hospital."

My breath hitched, I punched the closest thing to me...

"What why!? You were suppose to be watching her!"

"I was, I told her Sasuke, that your with Sakura it hurt her so badly ....."

In the corners of my eye's tears had begun to build.

(The Italic's are his thoughts.)

_It's all my fault, I need to go..... I need to go, she need's me...... I need her.... I love her..... She's hurt because of me......_

"I'm coming home."  
With those final words I hung up...

I grabbed my coat and ran out the door.

_It's all my fault...... She is hurt...... I need to go..... She needs me, I need her..... I love her...._

XxXxX At the

Itachi was seated by Hinata's bed, she had just woken moment's before.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sasuke...

"Hinata-hime can I give you something, something special?"

She smiled a weak smile just for him...

"Sure."  
Itachi stood and leaned over the rail on the hospital bed, just an inch from her face he smirked when he saw her blushing....

Slowly he kissed her and watched her eyes flutter shut....

And closed his own as he noticed Sasuke was in the doorway.

He licked her bottom lip, he wanted to see how she tastes....

She opened and let him touch her tongue, she moaned at the touch, using a hand for support she tangled the other in his hair.

She tilted her head so she could deepen the kiss.

Itachi smiled into the kiss...

_She's kissing back....._


	5. A wedding ring?

**I do not Naruto.**

**In Sasuke's view.**

Was I in the right place? I thought, _thats my brother, but that can't be Hinata..._

When they stopped kissing and Hinata looked straight at me.

"What are you doing here?"

I came to see you I said.

"You went to see that whore, why don't you go back to her?"

Fine I growled. I threw an small velvet box on her bed and stormed out....

Hinata picked it up hesitantly....

Slowly she opened it...

"Oh my god...."

(Hinata's view)

Inside was a carefully crafted wedding ring....

I dropped the box on to my lap, and let Itachi take it....

He leaned and whispered in my ear..

"Don't let him fool you"


	6. Past memories

**I do not Naruto.**

**In Itachi's view.**

I watched Hinata with concern, on her face and in her eye's you could see that she was torn, but I was glad she reacted the way she did to Sasuke's appearance.

I tried to tell myself that she was beginning to see the truth, but my head tell me she still was confused.

I wanted to hurt Sasuke for being so unfaithful, I had thought I taught him better.

I looked at Hinata-hime and tried to see if she remembered the days we use to spend together, all the promises and forgotten days when we held each other , she was the only thing that got me through my childhood and teen years... I had been the one who held her when she cried, and picked up the pieces when everyone else broke her, why couldn't she remember?.....

~*~ flashback~*~

_The day I met her, I was just 15 years old , our families were meeting so our fathers could talk about business..._

_Our parents had sent us away while they spoke, she was such a timid girl..._

_She lead me in to they're garden's, there in the middle of the maze of the rarest flower's in all the nation... _

_In the center was a pond, with a small water fall... She knelt by the side of it, and looked at me shyly,_

_If you want I will give you a tour, she murmured..._

_I smiled ( which was odd, I hardly ever did) and knelt by her side, she shed a tear, _

_" we better do something or my father will get angry.."_

_I just want to sit with you, I whispered in her ear...._

_She blushed, and lowered her eye's from my gaze, she stared at the water .... Suddenly there was a ripple..._

_Why do you cry? I asked gently.._

_She smiled weakly, because noone's ever said that to me...._

_Don't listen to what they say, I murmured..._

_She looked me in the eyes..._

_"It's hard not to listen to the voices screaming in your ear, do this, do that, don't see him , see her , forget this, remember this, there is always something always a demand..."_

_She looked down, and I noticed a scar that decorated her wrist...  
_

_"I had tried to put an end to it all.... But I couldn't finish it..."_

_She smiled grimly, how cruel is it, that the people we're trying to escape, are always the reason we stay...._

_She looked down and picked an water lily...._

_She caressed one of the petals...._

_You shshouldn't try to understand me, my story isn't a pleasant one....._

_I kissed her neck softly...._

_"I'm not sure I can live with myself if I stop now..."_

_Gentl_y _with a under her chin, I turn her head so she was looking at me..._

_For a moment I stared at her eyes, so beautiful...._

_I tilted my head and gently kissed her lips, I watched her eyes flutter shut with pleasure... Slowly mine followed suit...._

_~*~ _flashback_ ends~*~*~_

I looked at Hinata, and watched her drift asleep as she dr_o_pped the engagement ring, I couldn't help but pray that I would be able to make her fall in love with me..._  
_


	7. Pain and love unreaquainted

**Gomen . I'm sorry for so much distance between update's my personal life has been hectic, here you go, this chapter is dedicated to everyone who's ever reviewed my stories, and please read Darth Taisha's story, When Dreams become Reality, It really is a good fanfic very well written, personally way of the tea is my favorite, or Itachi's Ghost either way, on with the story.  
**

**Read and Review please!  
**

**I do not Naruto.**

**In Itachi's view.**

I watched Hinata as she slept, feeling anxious because of the ring that still lay in her lap,

Sasuke had planned to take her away for good..

I felt the urge to hurt something, or _someone...._

My head was screaming why all this trouble for a girl?

Indeed, why?

It's the question I've been asking since I met her year's ago....

I can still remember it like it was yesterday,

Why does my heart hurt so much? I felt like I was dying, my breath hitched ...

She's killing me .. Why!

I wanted so badly to smack myself, I was silly for loving a girl who would just never love me ...

I got up and walked out of the room,

I couldn't take it ! My thought's were driving me insane, I scoffed...

Why do I even bother? What's love worth anyway?

~*~ Hinata's view~*~*~

I pretended to be asleep as Itachi walked out of the room..

Every part of me wanted to scream don't leave me, or bolt off my bed and hug him from behind and say I'm so sorry I didn't remember, but I could see the pain I caused, on his face.

I'd like to believe that's what was holding me back... But I just didn't know what was truthfully....

I cried soundlessly, I'm such a horrible person...

How could I have forgotten...?


	8. A distant memory

**Gomen . I'm sorry for so much distance between update's my personal life has been hectic, here you go, this chapter is dedicated to everyone who's ever reviewed my stories, and please read Darth Taisha's story, Not so subtle differences, It really is a good fanfic very Romantic, which is a find, but still personally way of the tea is my favorite, or Itachi's Ghost either way, on with the story.  
**

**Read and Review please!  
**

**I do not Naruto.**

**In Hinata's view.**

As soon as I heard him in the hall,

I couldn't help myself, I started to cry

I remember.... Before I could process what I was doing, those word's came out as if they were my breath..

I heard Itachi stop in his tracks, and it was logical to assume he heard me... He spun on his heels and ran back in to my room he was at my side and pulled me in to an embrace...

I could feel soft tears dropping on my back..

"You can be so cruel little sun... You haven't the slightest idea the amount of pain you've put me through, it was torture... Sheer torture to watch you be happy with Sasuke... You were never his, you were mine, always mine...He shouldn't have touched you... Can you see it now little sun? He was slowly breaking you...."

As I listened I knew that his words made sense and were probably true....

In my heart I knew Sasuke had used me, and some little part of me knew I shouldn't have been so submissive to Sasuke...

I felt Itachi kiss my head..

" But that's over now, Your mine... And I'll never make you cry again..."

I smiled softly remembering something I once told him...

You are my happiness, I love you more than anything... You are my knight , you save me from pain..

I drifted in to sleep, relaxed by Itachi holding me and caressing my cheek and my back..

I dreamed of black hair and Onyx eyes that night...

~*~*~*~ Itachi's view~*~*~*~*~

After Hinata was sound asleep I set her down on the bed, I kissed her forehead and stood up..

It was time to find my little brother... ..

I left a note by her bed and teleported to my brothers mansion on the edge of town in the old Uchiha District.

I heard the sound of flesh meeting wood, and knew instantly where to find him.

He was in the training grounds, training away til he didn't have the energy to think about anything,.

I took a deep breath and exhaled, It was going to end here .

**Gomen I couldn't help myself I'm sorry for the cliffy, If I get at least 6 reviews I'll post the next chater its 16 microsoft word pages long . it took forever to type up.**


	9. A not so subtle turn in events

**YAY! This is my longest chapter ever! OMG! 1,084 words !lol Anyway, again please read Darth Taisha's story the Way of Tea, It's my favorite fanfic ever, the stories getting interesting so I'm sure if we all review she'll update soon! ( lol motivation...) and also please read Luriaz Seint her/ or his story... To be honest I'm not sure if the persons a girl or guy anyway. they're story Stormy Night Redone. Please check it out and review! Please lol I want a update soon for both of them... :( lol BUT I'm not one to talk I guess lol.  
**

**Read and Review please!  
**

**I do not Naruto.**

**In Itachi's view.**

I activated my Sharingan , and walked into the training field, Sasuke noticed my chakra and spun and threw a kunai in my direction, I easily dodged it...

" Hello Ototo.."

Sasuke bared his teeth and growled,What the fuck do you want? Haven't you taken enough from me?

I smirked , If you truly cared about Hinata you wouldn't have cheated so much, or at all, baka..

Sasuke growled and ran towards me, His fist balled and ready to punch , he threw a wild right hook, I stepped off to my left and his fist connected with the tree.

I heard the unmistakable crunch of broken bone's.

Sasuke howled in agony holding his fist with his other hand, you could simply feel the killer intent rolling off of him now,

" Control yourself Ototo, Or you'll hurt yourself again."

Like you even give a damn! Why Itachi! Why! Why did you take her from me! Why did you have to choose her? There's so many other girl's but you had to take her! Sasuke yelled , I could have sworn I saw a tear slide down his cheek and slip off his hair.

Because... I whispered just barely loud enough for him to hear..

I looked him in the eye's, Because I love her... More than you, more than our parent's... More than anything...

I let what I was saying sink in..

Sasuke looked away...

Then take care of her, don't make my mistakes Brother. Sasuke murmured.. He walked away soon disappearing in to his house.

I sighed with relief, I had thought it would've turned in to a fight..

~*~ Sasuke's view ~*~

I had gone straight to my room in the heart of the mansion, knocking and breaking several thing's in my path.

But at that moment I just didn't care, all I felt was anger and hatred.

In my head I kept going through the last few month's, that I had been with Hinata,

Why did I have to screw up?

I slapped myself, Because you used Hinata and in the process fell in love with her...

I threw myself down on my bed and screamed into my pillow, it sounded more like a beast howling in anger or in agony.

And for the first time in year's , I had cried myself to sleep.

~*~ Hinata's view~*~

When I woke , Itachi was not there, the only thing that was a note.

I picked it up and read it slowly.

_Hina-hime~_

_I've gone to speak to my Ototo , I'll be back soon._

_While I'm gone make sure you pack your thing's your going to be discharged from the hospital,_

_I had spoken with your father, you'll be staying with me for the remainder of the school year ,_

_Love,_

_Itachi._

I slipped off the hospital bed and changed into my own clothes, I opened my backpack to grab a hair band,

and the pictures of Sasuke and Sakura , and Sasuke's wedding ring,

a single tear slid down my cheek...

What was I thinking?

I was such a fool to trust Sasuke.

But why couldn't I see that before?

_Love made you blind..._

_~*~*~ _Itachi's view~*~*~

I walked back to the hospital slowly, too caught up in my thought's to care.

Then I remembered I had promised Hinata I would be back soon..

I picked up the pace, I listened to my surroundings, I just couldn't help feeling like something was wrong..

I had a feeling Hinata needed me, so when I reached the hospital I ran through it, to her room, ignoring the protests I was earning.

When I came in Hinata was crying again..

I quietly held her from behind...

Soon she was lulled to sleep, she had dropped the engagement ring and picture's of Sasuke and Sakura ( WHORE!) on the bed..

I laid her down gently on the bed and shoved them in to her back pack.

I felt nothing but disgust for my Ototo.. _So foolish..._

As I watched Hinata sleep, I couldn't help but caress her cheek,

So much beauty, Wasted on me...

I felt regret for a second but I knew I loved Hinata and in my heart I prayed that would be enough to make up for it..

For her loving me, and her giving me so much...

Giving me hope... And reason to live...

I smiled softly, she was making me soft ..

Somehow she's begun to melt my heart of stone...

I leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly...

_Someday Hinata... I'll repay you for everything, but for now I hope my heart and my love will be enough..  
_

_I promise I'll never hurt you, and I'll protect you, always... Even if it means I must surrender my life..._

_I would do so, willingly..._

_I love you my sunshine... My angel... My hope in Hell..._

**YAY! CLIFFY! lol Read and review**_  
_


	10. Dear Diary

Dear Diary,

Today I left the hospital, the drive to Itachi's home was long and silent.

I'm still not sure why his being so nice to me, but I'm afraid to let him anywhere near me..

Sasuke didn't come to say goodbye, or at least visit me, part of me was hoping that he would..

Part of me hates him, and the other part of me is still madly in love with him..

Staying with Itachi in Tokoyo, was going to be different, like starting all over.

I hope I can learn to let go, and learn to love someone else.

Because even though I'm still madly in love with Sasuke, I know it can never be the same again between us..

So I know, that it's time to let go..

I'm hoping I can at least remember how to smile again, and not fake it..

I 'm not going to tare myself up anymore.

Not for Sasuke,

Not for anyone..

I've had enough.

Say goodbye to the weakling, I left her in Kohona, when I return, it's because I'm strong enough.

Because I learned how to stand up for myself, I have to learn to fight my own battle's.

Not let someone else do that for me.

Goodbye for now.

~ Hinata H.~


End file.
